Up on the roof
by Mickerayla
Summary: What if things had gone differently up on the roof when Linus and Bobby were coming out with the diamonds? During Ocean's 13. ONESHOT.


Well, here it is. I wrote this a few months ago. It all started when I was thinking about the "what if"s of Ocean's Thirteen. I went through them, and put my best one down on paper. Unfortunatley, I lost that paper, but I found it yesterday and started typing it up. So here, it is. I'd have to say this is the most depressing thing I've ever written.

Enjoy.

Bobby and Linus Caldwell walked onto the roof after finishing their latest scheme. They were deep in conversation.

"It's not tat I'm so eager to celebrate, I just need you to recognize-" Linus was saying when Bobby cut him off.

"Look! Lets just get this done," Bobby said, then, looking at Basher coming in a helicopter, "There he is!" Basher came closer but before he could land, Françios Toulour stepped out from in front of a window, wearing a wind suite that blended in with the windows. He had a gun.

"Oh come on! What the heck, what the heck!?" Linus protested.

"Now give me the diamonds!" Toulour yelled over the sound of the helicopter. Linus looked over at his father.

"Give him the diamonds," Bobby told him. Linus slowly headed towards Toulour and took the Velcro belt off. He handed the belt with the diamonds on it to Toulour.

"And the gun?" Linus asked. Telour shrugged and paused.

"Shoot him," Benedict's voice told him through the ear bud. Toulour hesitated. "I'll pay you," Benedict said. That caught Toulour's attention. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger several times. Linus' body jerked and, and he fell to the ground.

"No!" Bobby choked out. He rushed over to his son. Toulour, mistaking his rush to Linus for a rush to attack him, fired the gun once more, hitting Bobby in the shoulder.

That set off Basher. He took the helicopter into a nose dive, heading straight for Toulour. Toulour saw him and started running toward the edge of the roof. Basher was right on his tail. Toulour jumped off the edge. Basher didn't' stop. He followed Toulour over the side, still in the helicopter. When Toulour opened his parachute, Basher caught it in the helicopter blades. The parachute stopped the rotation of the blades and they both went tumbling to the ground below.

Meanwhile, Bobby had Linus in his arms. Both were bleeding severely.

"Bobby, what happened up there? Linus won't respond," Danny said through the earpiece. "Basher wont respond either."

"Linus was shot," Bobby croaked.

"What!?"

At that moment, Linus groaned weakly, slowly coming back to the brink of consciousness.

"Dad?" he whispered.

"I'm here," Bobby replied. He looked at Linus' broken and bloody body. His once gray suite was now crimson.

"Did I do good?" Linus asked.

Tears filled Bobby's eyes. "Yes, Linus. You did good."

"That's all I ever really wanted: your approval," Linus said.

Bobby silenced him. "Save your strength," he told Linus.

"We both know it's too late," Linus whispered.

"What will I tell your mother?" Bobby asked.

"The truth. And tell her I love her," Linus replied. The light faded from his eyes.

And he was gone.

"Oh Linus," Bobby moaned. His only child…gone.

Bobby squeezed the body of his son.

"Bobby…how's Linus?" Rusty's voice came out of Bobby's ear bud.

"He's gone," Bobby choked out. There were many grief noises.

"Sorry to spread more bad news, but Basher's crashed the helicopter. The ambulance is here. Guys, it's bad," Livingston reported.

"Not Basher too," Danny whispered.

"From what I can see, Basher's not dead…yet. But Toulour is dead," Livingston said.

By then, Bobby had had enough. He took out the ear bud out of his ear. Without getting up, he threw it over the edge of the casino. Picking up Linus's body, he staggered to the door. Bobby headed down the elevator. There were gasps as he walked through the casino with Linus's broken body in his arm. Walking outside, he wordlessly gave the body to a paramedic and walked off into the night.

* * *

Ten men stood around a casket; ten were standing, one was in a wheelchair. A man was reading from the bible. It was raining.

All of the men were crying silently. Who could blame them?

"It was too soon. He should have lived a long, happy life," Turk Malloy said saidly.

"He could have been one heck of a crook," Saul Bloom agreed.

"I can't imagine what Molly must be going through. I mean, losing her son, then having her husband go missing," Virgil Malloy said. "I told her she could stay with Sarah and me, but she declined."

"How is Sarah, by the way?" Ruben Tishkoff asked him.

"She's pregnant," Virgil replied. Congratulations were murmured. "Thanks," Virgil murmered, "If it's a boy, we agreed to name him Linus." This last comment caused even more tears to fall.

Livingston sighed before saying, "I think I'm going to give up comedy."

Frank Catton looked at him. "Why?"

"Linus sighed again. "Well Linus was the only one that laughed at my stuff, so…" Livingston broke off, unable to go one. Frank grasped his shoulder.

"I thought you did good," he said quietly.

Livingston looked up at him. "Really?"

Frank looked at Livingston. "Yeah. Really."

There was more silence before Basher said, "I wish I could have done more."

Rusty looked at him. "What are you talking about? You gave your legs just to avenge Linus. I'm sure that's more than what he would have wanted."

"I know but…" Basher cut himself off with a sob. Rusty patted his shoulder.

Yen turned to Danny and said something in Chinese.

"I'm just thinking," Danny replied.

Yen said another thing.

Danny sighed. "Who could have wanted Linus dead? He's done nothing to tick anyone off…that badly…has he?" Danny asked.

"It's too late to know now," a voice said. They all turned to see Terry Benedict walking towards them. He was smoking a cigar.

"What do you want, Benedict?" Danny asked him, meeting him half way.

"Can't a man pay his respects?" Benedict replied, blowing smoke in Danny's face. It was at that moment, that something deep inside Danny, and everyone else, realized that Benedict had been the one responsible for Linus's murder.

"You --!(1)" Danny yelled before punching Terry. Benedict fell backwards, landing on his back. His lip was bleeding.

"What's wrong, Ocean? Have you never had anyone close to you taken away?" Benedict mocked.

"I've never had anyone close to me murdered!" Danny spat at him. "Now get out of my sight!"

Benedict took his time getting to his feet. He walked over to Danny, and put his face a few centimeters in front of Danny's.

"That's was revenge for taking Tess away from me," Benedict growled. He turned around and left.

By then, everything was silent. Even the preaching man was silent. Rusty walked over to Danny and found his eyes blood red. He put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Rusty asked him.

"He said that Linus's death was payback for me taking Tess," Danny said, his voice cracking.

Basher wheeled over to them. "I wish I had a helicopter right now; then I could crash it into him," he muttered. Danny looked down at Basher, shook off Rusty's hand, and left without a word. Within the next few minutes, the rest of the men left; never to be eleven again.

* * *

There you go, folks. Now I need to explain a few things.

1. The 's indicate that (because I'm a big wuss) the word "heck" is supposed to be changed to "hell". Now me, being afraid of my parent's wrath (We're all really big Christians here) put heck.

2. The (1) is to be replace with any swear word of your choice.

3. I'm not exactly sure if that's actually what Bobby, Linus, and Toulour say in the movie. I was just doing it from memory.

4. I'm sorry about any spelling/gramatical errors. I'm too lazy to change them.

Feel free to R&R if you'd like.


End file.
